Black Mage Equipment Set Guide by Mindi
Category:Guides =Introductions= This guide is created by Mindi from Cerberus Server. I wanted to add this guide giving a overview of what Itemsets a BLM 75 can and should have since this doesnt really exist so far. Following this will involve massive use of macros to gearswitch (and this is how BLM should be^^). I somehow always get angry when i see BLM dont idle in Refresh gear or not even bothering to cast SS in MND gear (or to even cast SS...) This isn't the ultimate gear, this is mainly what i use. There are still lots of improvements to make. Like i still don't have any Morrigan gear ;; I hope this guide is a inspiration to get your BLM sets together. You can look into Black Mage Equipment Guide by Eclipstic for some gear listed by slot. Standing Gear This set is very important in my eyes. This gear you wear, when you wont do anything. So when you Idle, run around, waiting for recast, going afk to pee and forget to /heal (:P i guess you know what i mean). When ever you don't cast magic, you don't need gear that improves your magic. Clear logic. You wont need MAB or INT in this set. You should equip it always after cast. Main focus on your Standing set should be: *Autorefresh Item :Having Some form of autorefresh is always good, not much to talk about it. *Damage taken- gear (at least Earth Staff/Terra's Staff) :Many BLm have a extra oshit-macro. I just have the gear in my standing set^^ If you get hit, you take less dmg. That's it! Who need a super geared, death BLM?! Noone. Even a Earth Staff alone gives you Physical dmg taken -20%. Together with SS Blink and Phalanx this make you survive much longer if stuff is hitting you. *MP :Its always nice to put some more MP in your Standing set then in your Normal nuke set. You might say "eh?! why that?! i loose them anyways when i Nuke!" But you should see those mp not as lost when equipping nuke set.. you should see them as "bonus mp" to cast buffs like Blink, Phalanx, Protect, Stoneskin and so on or Cure. You mainly only reach those maximum mp after resting or idling long time. In both cases you most likely need to rebuff yourself anyways. With extra mp on your Idle set you will have "full nuke mp" after buffs^^ *Movement Speed+ :Hard to obtain, but if you are lucky to have Herald's Gaiters this is the set where you put them into use! Since i said i want to show you what i use, here is my Standing Gear: This set provides a good survivability for me. The latent of the earring triggers when HP ≤ 25% which will lead into 50% physical dmg reduction. Often saved my life since i finally got one, even when it seems useless for most. I have enough mp to cast Phalanx/Blink and such. Could toss more MP into it, but wont have any more need for it. Enhancing Magic Set This set don't have much use, but a good one. Its for Phalanx. BLM has max Enhancing Magic Skill 200, which would be Phalanx(18). You can reach Phalanx(20) by equipping this: Igqira Huaraches once were really rare, but since the Shell needed for it can drop in Campaign battle they pop more and more in AH. This piece is mainly for the Dark Magic, but hey, once you have them you can use them on this set as well to maximize your Phalanx. You can also reach Phalanx(19) with + Stoneskin Set As noted above, BLM have a 200 natural enhancing Magic skill at cap. To maximize your Stoneskin dmg absorbed(350) a BLM need 114 MND total. This is for all races fairly easy to reach. When choosing your SS gear you should try to not loose too many mp while casting it over your standing gear. (and even more:dont have less mp then your nukegear!) Try to reach 114 MND on every /subjob Not really much to tell about this set... beside: Get it! There isn't just one way of doing it. Depending on race and gear selection you can equip more Fastcast/Haste gear for it. Here's mine(Sadly Mithra so need lot of MND ><): Redingote augmented with fastcast/macc. Many use Kirin's Pole for SS, i sold mine cause i didnt needed it anymore and cause of Inventory >< As you maybe already can see... i have LOTS of gear for BLM. hmp Set A often totally underrated Itemset for BLM. We have a natural Clear Mind 5. This is highest possible in this job trait category. When you rest, without any MP Recovered While Healing gear your initial tick would be +27 next tick +30 and so on. So equip as many hmp gear as you can while resting. This will get you faster full mp pool and you can start doing your job faster again. There are kinda some "must have" pieces almost every BLM has, even those who don't have a real hmp set. Dark Staff and Errant Houppelande. One complete set for resting is the Yigit Armor Set. This will give you Refresh and +8hmp, but you need to wear the whole set for the Refresh. Another nice set in total for resting is the Oracle's Robe Set. It has no Set effect, but each of the pieces give you +2hmp while the body gives you +6hmp. (which is highest possible in this slot, same as Mahatma Houppelande) I want to give you a "little" overview about attractive hmp pieces in your gearslots beside those named so far. This isn't everything for sure. I don't want to list all stuff where you can get +1hmp when there is better stuff as easy to get. I will show you what i can find about AH possibilities and (mostly better) R/EX gear for every slot. The 2 Sets i noted above i wont name again down here. Get AS MANY MP as your Standing gear has in your resting set! When going up your mp should be full when idle in your standing set. Main, Sub There are more or less 2 combinations, one a little harder to get but slightly better (but requires more inv space again). + The grip can be obtained via Allied Notes but need highest medal. + or The shield drop from Mahjlaef the Paintorn a T3 ZNM in Caedarva Mire. The clubs sadly only for Bastok/Sandy people attractive. This combination will even give you some more mp while resting. All up to you what you can get/want to get. Head, Neck, Ear Body, Hands, Ring Beside those named above there isn't much left for body slot. All are equal to each other, up to you what you want to carry with you. There aren't much choices beside Oracle's Gloves for Handslot. Only AH possibility, at least on Cerberus too expensive for its 1hmp, but if you should have it from other job like SCH, can use it for BLM for resting as well ;) The only hmp ring. And nothing really what someone would get for his hmp set on BLM i guess ;) Its a nice ring, but quite expensive. Back, Waist, Legs, Feet Sorcerer's Ring latent trigger gear To trigger the latent you need to have HP < 75% and TP < 100%. This is based on your maximum HP but counting HP+ and HP- gear. Can read more about it on Sorcerer's Ring and it's talk page. So unequip all your gear, equip all stuff where you get HP+ or - which you would wear while nuking, then calculate your <75% hp based on this HP. (One example is Penitent's Rope, its -20HP.) For me having 4/5 Zenith gear its totally easy to get the latent work. I will list what comes in my mind what BLM can use to cut their Hp to trigger the latent effect. I know many new BLM have problems finding gear for it, so i hope this will help. Main, Sub, Ammo This one is easy to get, drop from Carmine-tailed Janberry in Den of Rancor. Little harder then the club, but 100% drop. From Pelican In Kuftal Tunnel. Any Element Grip work here. If you have it from another DD job, you can also use it for your hp down gear^^ Head, Neck, Ear Body, Hands, Ring Back, Waist, Legs, Feet Enfeebling Magic Set This is more or less straight forward. Stack enfeebling magic and Magic accuracy wherever you can, mix in some haste or mp where you cant find the other stuff and voila~ a enfeebling magic set! Try to not loose to many MP as usual compared to your Nuke (and Standing) gear. As BLM you wont really enfeeble like a RDM, your main spells will be always the Sleep spells, Bind and Gravity. You should get HQ Staffs for all those, while you should have Aquilo's Staff anyways from Nuke gear :) Here is my set: The Dark Grip is mainly for sleep, for others i just use Bugard Strap +1. I have 8/8 Enfeebling Magic Merits and with this set, there isn't much that resist my enfeeblings (what a BLM would enfeeble). While others say Puddings are hard to sleep i never had problems (when i should ever go there) with this set. Dark Magic Set You gotta love it once you have it! Higher Aspir and Drain spells... who wouldn't like this^^ And some higher DoT for Bio II. Stuns often last very long as well. You mainly want to equip Dark Magic skill, Macc, Haste/Fastcast and MP where you have nothing else. My Rendigote is augmented with macc and Fastcast. My Set: Equipping Jupiter's Staff for Stun for sure as well as Swift belt. Anrin Obi for Dark weather(Apollyon Limbus, Einherjar and Dynamis Elemental Magic Finally... what you all waited for! Go go nuke the shit out of the mobs! As you can imagine, you mainly stack MAB, INT, MACC, Elemental Magic Skill+ depending on your target in this Set. Also, how much MAB you can equip also depend on your race and Merits. Like Elvaan have even with 5/5 INT Merits a low base INT and always have a "higher risk" to get resisted. Low Resist Build My normal full dmg gear: I have 8/8 Elemental Magic Merits 5/5 INT. All HQ staffs beside water atm. (><) just using Elemental Torque when Pendant latent not active. on matching day of the week/weather: Pants will give a 5% dmg increase when nuking the right spell on the right day. Obi's will give full benefit of Day/Weather bonuses for its element. *10% for magic of the day *10% for magic matching single weather *25% for magic matching double weather *35% for magic matching double weather and day The Cap for this bonus is 35% dmg increase. So even when wearing Obi+Af2 Pants you will get a 35% dmg boost, not 40. So you should wear your normal nuke pants with your Obi if you ever get into double weather on the right day. High Resist Build 320 Skill and 120 INT is the all around accepted goal to reach for nuking high resistant mobs. While 330/130 is much taken into view also for high resistant stuff. The best is if you try around with your gear until you hit for yourself and the Mobs you will nuke on a good balance. If resist is a real issue you can also equip Errant Houppelande instead of Weskit just to easy break the 130 INT. Well anyways here is my High resist nuke build.